Saving Raven and her son?
by oXLoveMeXHateMeXo
Summary: Garfield Mark Logan was a successful director, in the big top world. But when a young girl visits him claiming to be Raven's daughter, in need of HIS help; he reunites with some old pals for one more mission. A rescue mission to save Raven and her son.


**A.N. : Hey fellow readers, (okay that was super lame for an introduction...) LOLz! Whats up? (better!) Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for stopping by and giving my story a chance. I hope you like it! I'm new at this, so don't be surprised if I make certain mistakes. I do take criticism, so don't be afraid to flame. Like if I made a grammar mistake, feel free to let me know. (I lost the spelling bee! XD~) Okay, so I'm going to stop talking and...see you at the bottom of this page!**

**Raven's POV.**

_It's been __**ten **__years…_

_Ten __**years**__ since I've left…no…_

_**Abandoned**__…_

_My friends…my __**family**__…_

_I __**disappeared **__without a trace…_

_And all because of a __**stupid**__ mistake..._

_I should have told them the truth…I should have told __**HIM**__ the truth…_

_But no…I was a __**coward**__, I decided to run. _

_And for what, may you ask? Sure enough, there was __**nothing**__ to gain…_

_But it's __**too late**__ now…like I said before…._

_**We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it. **_

10 years ago…

We had a party at the tower, of course being myself; I declined and refused to be a part of it. Unfortunately, for me this party wasn't your average house party, with loud music and a bunch of active hormonal teenagers on the dance floor. This was supposed to be a formal dinner party, with the Mayors of Jump City, Steel City, Neon City, and Oracle City to come to our tower and award all the Titans for our hard work and dedication to protect the citizens. But notice how I mentioned it was SUPPOSED to be a formal party? Well, what started as a simple dinner had turned into the worst night of my life.

_I was practically lost in the crowd, everyone was dancing like crazy. After the award ceremony everyone made their way to the dance floor. Knowing that I only needed to stick around to receive my award, I was just about to make my escape to my room when someone's arm held me back. _

"_Robin you specifically told me, I could leave as soon as-" _

"_Uhh… Rae, it's me Beast Boy."_

_I felt my body stiffen, and I slowly turned around to face him. What did HE want? We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, I finally decided it was my turn to speak._

"_Is there something you needed to say? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" _

_His smile faltered for a mere second but returned as a deep grin. "I was just wondering…if you wanted to uhm…uhhh…It's just…you see…I'd like to…" He stumbled on his words for quite a while, until I interrupted him._

"_Beast Boy, just say it! Before I leave and rudely slam the door in your face." Ouch. That came out harsher than I meant it. I looked at him shamefully, I really didn't mean to say it like that. _

"_Beast Boy, look I'm-"_

"_Willyoupleasedancewithme? Iunderstandifyoudon'twanttobutifyouwouldthat'dbeawesome!" _

_I stared at him for a long time. Trying to process what he just asked me. Then it finally hit me, Beast Boy wanted to dance…with me… Of all people, all the pretty girls here at this very party he chose to ask me. I didn't know what to say. Part of me just wants to laugh at his face, say something sarcastic, and hide in my room. The other half of me says 'Go for it girl!' I take a moment to breathe and finally give him my answer. If you looked deep into his emerald eyes you could see his persistence._

"_Just one dance." _

_Little did I know, one dance turned into another and another. I found out half way through the night, Beast Boy was actually tolerable. At least when he's not flapping his gums and trying to make me laugh at his horrible jokes. All was going great, until we got tired and decided to get some drinks. That was when the world as I knew it, started to crumble and crack. _

_When we got back on the dance floor, things changed. I let all my emotions get the better of me, and let them cloud my better judgment. Before I could grasp what was happening we ended up doing more than just dancing. One bad move led to another, and the next morning I woke up I found myself in a bad situation._

2 weeks after the party…

_Today is the day, I finally decided it was time to tell everyone why I've been acting strange. Why I've been locked up in my room more often, all those secret trips I took to the hospital after battle, why I've been moody lately, and why my eating habits changed vigorously. I slowly made my way into the common room and looked around. Everyone was in there doing their daily business. _

'_Good,' I thought to myself. I was just about to open my mouth but had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was it that was bugging me now? Was I nervous they might judge me? Was I afraid they would kick me off the team? Or was I really too worried and scared about what HE would think. 'Raven, relax…these are your friends…your family, they'd never say or do anything to hurt you or this baby.' I told myself. But then I thought about it, this wasn't all that simple. It wasn't just a baby, it was mine and Beast Boy's. This baby was OURS. _

"_Hey Raven…" _

_I turned in the direction of who called my name. I thought it was Beast Boy but turned out to be Robin. I sighed and walked over to him. And using my best Raven voice ever, "What?"_

"_You've been really distant lately is something wrong?"_

"_I…there is something I'd like to tell everyone."_

_And in an instant everyone froze and turned to face me. They slowly approached me with confusion and curiosity in their eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat and a fire burn within my throat. _

"_What is it friend Raven?" Starfire asked with a brightened smile. _

_I couldn't help but look down at my shoes not sure how to explain, but it had to be said. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I just wanted to say-"_

_But before I could finish my sentence we heard a loud SWOOSH. All our heads spun to face the door, and a petite girl with blue eyes and blonde hair stepped in. Suddenly the room fell silent, and Terra walked towards us. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"_

1 month later…

_Okay, this is getting out of hand. I can't stay here, the symptoms are becoming more obvious. Fighting in combat hurts now, and no one has a clue what's going on with me. It's only been another two weeks since Terra's arrival and things seemed to somewhat return to normal. I've thought long and hard about this and I think its best I leave. Don't misapprehend the concept, I'm not mad at Terra nor am I jealous. I'm glad that she and Beast Boy are back together; and I'm happy that she got a second chance. _

_That's the reason I'm leaving, Terra is here and since she's recovered her memories; she'll be of much more use than I am in this state. Also, if I told Beast Boy and the others I was pregnant with HIS child it would ruin their relationship. She makes him happy, and I don't want to be the reason to end that._

_Then again, I could always get an abortion. But that would mean ending a life that never even begun. It'd be cruel, so that's not an option I'm going to take. There's giving it up for adoption. But what if the baby inherits our powers? It won't be able to live a normal life. And…I don't think I can trust anyone with the baby. So…I'm going to keep it and raise it the best I can._

_I took one last glance at the life I was leaving behind, along with the friendships I've made. 'This is it…' I thought. 'This is the end for Raven of the Teen Titans. But it is the beginning of a new chapter in my life.' I brushed my hand caressingly on my stomach. _

"_No…this is the beginning of our lives." I said in with slightest bit of confidence. _

_So that's __**why **__I left the Teen Titans…_

_Although, I had to leave my __**family **__behind…my __**friends**__…_

_I actually like being a __**mother**__…_

_I ended up having __**twins**__…_

_I had a __**daughter **__and a __**son**__…_

_**Life **__was actually okay…__**perfect**__ maybe even…_

_**Or...so I thought it was...**_

**A.N : Okay, that's the end of the first chapter, I really hope you liked it. And didn't get bored! Uhm...please leave a comment on what you think about it. Oooh! Tell a friend, a hobo, your family, your neighboor, a random dude off the street...WHOEVER! SPREAD THE WORD PLEASE! That's all for now! ^o^ I'll try update as soon as possible! **

_~Coming soon...~_

**Beast Boy's POV.**

_My life was pretty much __**normal**__…_

_I was doing __**great**__ as a director…_

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S GARFIELD LOGAN! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"LOOK OVER HERE! NO OVER HERE!"

**I was basically living a dream...**

_After the Teen Titans ended we all went our __**separate **__ways…_

"So...this is it?"

"It's time to move on with our lives..."

"It's time to start a new beginning..."

**That's what we told everyone...**

**But in truth, it was all a lie..**

**Are team started to fall apart, after SHE left...**

_**Kori and Richard**__ got married; had kids; and went back to Gotham,_

"UNCLE GARFIELD!"

"LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!"

_**Karen and Victor**__ did the same, only they stayed in Jump City; like me…_

"You sure you don't want to stick around longer?"

"Yeah...it's been nice seeing you though, say 'Hi' to Karen for me..."

_**Terra and I broke up **__about two years ago, she felt that I didn't love her…_

_She told me I was in __**love **__with someone else…even if I didn't __**realize**__ who it was…_

_Even though I tried to convince her otherwise, eventually I started to __**believe **__it to…_

"But Terra I-"

"I don't need to hear it, listen you LOVE me I get it...But you aren't IN love with me..."

"How are you so sure...?"

"I know you miss her..."

"I..."

"And I know your in love with her..."

"But..."

"You may think you love me, but you don't..."

**Was it true? Did I really...?**

_We did become good __**friends **__though; just friends; __**she's with Aquadude now**__…_

_We all stayed in contact; and everyone was __**happy **__with their new lives…_

_**Except…from time to time…I couldn't help but feel a piece was missing…**_

_**SHE **__was missing from my life…_

_**And just as I was about to move on…**_

"Listen Gar, we care about you..."

"Yeah man, give it a rest...she's not coming back..."

"You're...right..."

"Where are you going?"

"I...just need some time alone..."

_**Someone else stepped into my world…**_

"Who the HELL are you?"

"My name is Jadelyn...are you Garfield Mark Logan?"

"Yes...and if you want an autograph you need to-"

"I don't require your autograph...I'm in need of your help."

"MY HELP? FOR WHAT?"

"Let me rephrase that...not YOUR help BEAST BOY'S help..."

"How do you know-"

"I don't have time for this! My mother, Raven, your old teamate; was taken!"

"Wha-WHAT?"

"They took her...along with my brother...and YOU are going to help me get them back!"

**Dude...this is going to be one hell of a story...and one hell of a mission...**

**A.N : Woot! Finished it! Damn that was long...LOLz like I said, thanks again. And I'll update as soon as possible! BYES!**


End file.
